


Haunted

by nefariouscerealkiller



Category: Fallout 1, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, welcome to my universe i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariouscerealkiller/pseuds/nefariouscerealkiller
Summary: this is basically my own universe. this story will focus on the relationships tagged. collection of short stories.- fnv (the courier doesn't exist and arcade is the legion's slave)
Relationships: Caesar/Arcade Gannon, Craig Boone/Manny Vargas, Craig Boone/Vulpes Inculta, Edward Sallow/Arcade Gannon, Harold / Set (Fallout), Richard Grey | The Master/Harold (Fallout)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Ex-NCR Soldier & The Legion Soldier - #1

“We’re going to have to visit an old town,” Arcade replied to Vulpes after he asked him what he wanted. “What town, per se?” Vulpes bent down, accessing his footlocker and grabbing out dirty salesman clothes. Arcade took the hint and turned around letting Vulpes change “it’s called Novac. It’s full of ex-NCR soldiers.” 

“NCR?”

“Ex. I put the emphasis on that for a reason.” Vulpes took a big breath and exhaled heavily. “For what?” Arcade turned around facing Vulpes. Vulpes always did look different in any piece of clothing he wore. Arcade would like to think he can differentiate Vulpes if he saw him outside Vegas but he wasn’t sure. 

“For supplies, of course. You know for your leader?” Arcade always tried to read Vulpes’ face but he always looks expressionless. “We should be going then before nightfall.” Vulpes exited his tent and Arcade followed. 

-

Finally arriving at Novac and Arcade smiled in glee. It’s been such a long time since he has seen Boone, Manny, and Daisy. Before Arcade could march into town, Vulpes stopped him and pointed at the dinosaur’s mouth. “Who is that in there?”

“Since it’s day time, it’s probably Manny.” 

“An ex-NCR soldier.” 

“Yeah.” Vulpes didn’t say anything else. Arcade continued to walk into town and Vulpes followed behind him. Beyond entering the central part of town, Arcade noticed Boone exiting his apartment. 

“Boone!” Arcade shouted and waved him over. Boone’s eyebrow lifted and Arcade noticed he seem surprised. Boone started to walk over. 

“Arcade, this is a pleasant surprise.” 

“Pleasant? I’m flattered.” Boone smiled a little before going back to his neutral face. “Who’s this?” Boone nodded to Vulpes. “The name’s Vincent” Arcade was surprised at the accent he pulled off. 

“You from around here?”

“Somewhat.” Boone nodded. “Uh, Vincent here is actually a big fan of the NCR.” Arcade smiled knowing that pissed off Vulpes. “Oh? Well, I’m not a big fan but I can respect their efforts.” 

“Not exactly a big fan. Arcade, here, seem to exaggerate it a bit. I notice that you’re First-Recon.” Arcade was amazed at how Vulpes could easily talk to Boone without slicing his throat open. Arcade told them that he was going to visit the Dino Shop and Vulpes nodded warning him not to stray too far away. 

“Was First-Recon. I left the NCR.” Vulpes crossed his arms and lean his weight on his right leg. “You’re a trader with the Followers, then?” 

“Something like that. Arcade said he needed supplies from here so I brought him along with me.” Boone nodded, slowly. “Well, it’s almost nightfall so I should get going.”  
“Up there?” Vulpes nodded at the dinosaur. 

“Yeah.” Boone headed off to the Dino Bite Shop and Vulpes followed behind him. Boone opened up the door and Vulpes quickly entered. Arcade was laughing along with another man who was wearing a red beret. 

“Oh, Vincent! This is Manny.” Manny held out his hand and Vulpes reluctantly took it and shook his hand. “Any friend of Arcade is a friend of mine.” Boone seemed annoyed whenever Manny spoke and Vulpes quickly took note of that. 

“All clear as always, Boone.” Boone nodded and quickly went upstairs. Manny sighed in response and Arcade asked him. 

“What happened?” 

“Long story but Boone doesn’t really like me anymore.” Arcade’s eyes turned somber and said, “I’m sure you guys can work it out.” 

“Not likely but goodnight to you and you…?” 

“Vincent.”

“Goodnight, Vincent.” Manny winked at him before exiting. Vulpes scoffed at his gesture and Arcade laughed in response. “He likes you.” Vulpes raised an eyebrow and leaned on his left leg, crossing his arms. “He barely knows me.” Arcade shrugged “he’s just attracted to you and all.” 

Vulpes growled in disgust and asked him if Arcade got what he needed. “Yeah, but we stay here overnight.” Vulpes rolled his eyes and asked why. “I just need to do something else in this town so rent a room or something.” Arcade exited the shop and Vulpes sighed heavily. 

Vulpes walked up the stairs and opened up a hatch to the mouth of the dinosaur. Boone quickly looked over his shoulder and stood up. “What are you doing up here?” Vulpes moved closer to Boone and looked out to the clearing. “Let’s just say I got abandoned by my partner.” Boone laughed and quickly cleared his throat. “So I guess before trading, you were a spotter?” 

“Why would you say that?” 

You’re looking out there and you know exactly what you’re looking for. I can see it.” Vulpes shrugged. Boone decided to sit down again, looking out to the empty desert. “Do you ever hope to see anything out there?”

“Yeah, I hope to see a Legion patrol.” 

“Legion?” 

“I would love to shoot them until they’re dead. Until they’re all dead.” Vulpes didn’t say anything and silence filled in the void. 

“I’m guessing you and the NCR have the same opinions on the Legion, then?” Boone scoffed. “My opinions on the Legion has nothing to do with the NCR’s opinion. It’s completely personal but- but I’ll admit I do share some point of view with the NCR’s ideals.” Vulpes quickly took Boone’s binoculars and noticed something. 

“See something?” 

“Seems like a pack of feral ghouls wandering.” Vulpes put down the binoculars next to Boone. “You know how to shoot a gun?” Boone handed him a rifle and Vulpes took it and began shooting at the feral ghouls. “I’m not too accustomed to marksmanship.” Boone laughed and said he noticed. 

They quickly took down all of the ghouls together. “That wasn’t bad shooting. You just need work, that’s all.” 

“Nothing compared to a First-Recon, I assume.” Boone grinned. Boone stood up and their eyes met. “I could teach you how to shoot a lot better if you come around more.” Vulpes couldn’t help but notice if Boone was flirting with him. 

“Maybe I’ll try to fit it in my schedule.” Boone leaned on a wall and crossed his arms, still looking at Vulpes. “Right. ‘Your trader’s schedule.’” Boone did air quotes and Vulpes smiled. “Don’t believe me?” 

“Never said I didn’t.” Boone’s eyes quickly departed from Vulpes. “You know, it’s been a long time since I really talked to someone like this.” 

“Sounds lonely.” 

“It fits me fine.” 

“Then what’s different?” Boone’s eyes shifted up to Vulpes’ “I don’t know. Maybe we’ll see if you do come back for your lessons.” Vulpes smiled, almost breaking his accent when he replied: “like I said I’ll try.” 

Boone thought he’ll sit in silence until the next morning breaks but Vulpes kept talking to him, getting to know him better. Before they knew it, it was dawn and Manny was coming up. 

“You done up there, Boone?” 

“Yeah.” Boone nodded to Vulpes and they both left. “I’m going to head off to sleep and I hope you do the same,” Vulpes said goodbye and wished him a good sleep. Boone nodded to his goodbye. 

Vulpes watched Boone leave the shop. “Did you stay up there all night with him?” Manny asked and Vulpes turned around. “I did.” 

“I’m happy that Boone can talk to someone. It’s a really good step for him so thank you.” Vulpes raised his left eyebrow and watched Manny go upstairs. A man entered and his expression quickly turned into an exciting one. 

“You’re new! Yes! Okay, calm down. Would you like to buy an exclusive Dinky the T-Rex figure?” The man ran behind the counter and pulled out a figure. “Why would I buy this? It serves me no purpose.” 

“For decoration?” 

“For decoration? That’s an idiotic reason.” The shop door opened “oh come on now, Vincent. I think you would like that for your house.” Arcade replied. “I’ll buy one, Cliff.”  
“Don’t you already have one, Arcade?” 

“Nothing wrong with two.” Arcade reached into his pocket but he quickly realized he had no caps. Vulpes rolled his eyes and grabbed into his dirty coat’s pocket and pulled out 15 caps. “Is this enough?” 

“Why, you could buy 15 Dinky’s with that!” Arcade grinned. “We’ll buy 15.” 

“What?!” Vulpes exclaimed. Cliff took the caps and grabbed 15 Dinky’s and put them on the counter. “Thank you for your purchase, Arcade, and Vincent.” 

They left the shop, arms full with Dinky the T-Rex figures “don’t tell me you’re planning on to giving to each Legion soldier.” 

“I didn’t think of that but now, you say that… I might.” Vulpes rolled his eyes and sighed.


	2. The Master's Passing / Harold & Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does harold react to his old friend's passing?

After the Chosen one told him the fate of his friend, he felt engulfed with rage, sadness, and he was confused about why Richard would do such a thing. 

Harold left his squat and closed the door behind him. The day was bright and ghouls were celebrating the loss of his friend. Harold wasn’t mad at them as they wouldn’t know what Richard ever meant to him but it still hurt him.

He hasn’t left the Hub in over decades and it didn’t feel right but he had to. He wanted to see what made of the Mariposa Military Base now. What is left of it? Harold always wondered what would happen if he went there way before. 

Would Richard recognize him? Most likely not as Richard was engulfed with madness. He began to walk down to the old military base. It’s a long walk but he has to do it for him. Pay his respects to his old friend. 

“Harold!” Harold stopped in his tracks and turned around to see his friend. His red-eyed, scarred grumpy friend “yes?” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to pay my respects.” Set scoffed. 

Harold’s eyes narrowed and continued to walk until Set grabbed his arm. “Listen, I’m sorry but-” Set wanted to say so many things about Richard but he knew that Harold already knew all the stuff about his friend. “I’m sorry for your loss but he was an asshole. A cruel motherfucker and with all he has done in this world, he deserved it and if you can’t see that then you’re as blind like him.” 

Harold threw his arm back, forcing Set to lose his grip on him. Harold wanted to say ‘fuck you’ but he knew that Set was right.

“Listen, Harold, come back to me when you’re done. You’re going to need a friend.” Set turned around and walked away from him and Harold felt emptier than ever. 

-

Harold finally arrived at the base while the sun is going down. The base was filled with rubble and rocks. Harold dropped down to his knees and folded his hands onto his head, screaming at the ground. His eyes started to swell up with tears.

The sand beneath him started to become wet as he cried, relentlessly. “You asshole! You’re such a fucking asshole, Richard!” He grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at the military base’s walls. His weeps were echoing into the silent night until Harold heard someone behind. 

He quickly stood up and whipped out his pistol until he noticed a tall figure. 

“Do you miss the Master too?” A mutant spoke and Harold’s heart was racing. He couldn’t speak. “We’re lost without him now.” The mutant’s voice was sad and lonely. “Yes, the Master was my friend.” Harold felt like this mutant was the only one who can understand him. 

Was he crazy? Probably. “What should we do now?” Harold glanced down at his tears in the sand and glanced up at the mutant who was staring at him. 

“We have to move on. Move on and make a life for yourself. The Master would-” Harold stopped himself. “The Master doesn’t control you now. You have to control yourself now.” 

“The Master called me Marcellus. What’s your name?” Harold dropped his pistol and sat down, looking at the base. “My name’s Harold. You’ll need a new name.”   
“New?”  
“Yes. How about Marcel?” The mutant repeated what Harold said and Harold smiled. “I always tried to remember my old life, Harold. It’s hard but now since he’s gone, it’s harder because I have no meaning now.” 

Harold nodded his head and sighed. He wanted to believe that he wasn’t the same as Marcel but that would be a lie. “Then we should make a new meaning.” Harold closed his eyes and laid back in the sand. 

The bright sun hit his eyes and Harold groaned. Did he fall asleep? Harold stood up and looked around and didn’t see Marcel. Was Harold dreaming or was that mutant real?

Harold sighed and walked closer to the base. Harold crouched down and grabbed a rock and started to carve in the metal ‘Richard Grey was his name.’ Harold stared at it and threw the rock at his carving and screamed at it. 

He quickly picked up the rock again and scratched out his carving with anger. He stood up and quickly walked away from the base, forever.   
-  
He was finally back home. He opened his door and noticed Set was organizing his scattered books. “Set, what are you doing?” 

“Oh, you’re back! I was getting worried.” Harold titled his head and crossed his legs. “I get that you’re antsy but we should take a walk.” 

“I just walked 10 miles or something.” Set chuckled and said, “you’re very good at math.”   
“Oh shut up, it’s the nuclear wasteland.” Harold sighed and sat down on his bed. “I think Bob wants to take a walk. How about it, Bob?” Set flicked Harold’s twig growing out of his head. Harold grabbed his hand and growled and Set backed away. 

“Looks like we switched personalities, Harold.” 

“I’m just tired, Set. We can take a walk tomorrow.” 

“How do you know I won’t be grumpy tomorrow? You caught me in a good mood.” 

“You’re only in a good mood because my friend died.” Harold snapped at Set. “Now go and let me grieve in peace.” Set’s brows raised and crossed his arms, staying in his place. 

“Goddamnit, Set. I will kick you out!” Set opened his arms, giving the impression ‘I would like to see you try.’ Harold jumped on him, tackling him on the ground. Harold didn’t throw any punches but he started to hit his chest and crying, in defeat.

“Harold, talk to me.” He grabbed Harold’s two arms, sitting up. Harold got off Set’s torso and glanced at Set’s red eyes before staring at the wooden floor. “There is nothing to say anymore. I have nothing to say about him anymore.” 

“Then why are you crying?” 

“Because he was still my friend and I cannot look any other way. I hear you, Set. I know what he had done and I feel guilty for some reason like it’s my fault but clearly, it’s not but- I cannot stop thinking I am guilty in some way.”

Set moved around to him and put his arm around Harold. “Perhaps since he was your friend, you somewhat feel responsible.” 

“No, it’s not that. I could’ve gone back. Way back before he died. I could’ve helped him!” 

“You don’t know that. You will never get that answer. Truth is, the Master was a broken son-of-a-bitch with only one plan in mind. He wanted to turn everyone into mutants even if it meant killing innocent people.” 

Harold sighed and stood up and Set watched him, carefully. “No, I’m aware he did awful things but it still doesn’t shake this feeling.” 

“I don’t think you will get rid of that feeling, Harold.” Harold looked down at Set. No, he was right. No matter how hard he tries or no matter how many tears he cries, he will always miss his old friend. 

“Wanna head downtown for some iguana bits?” Harold laughed. Set stood up and opened the door for Harold and Harold bowed. Set pushed him and they both laughed. 

Richard, if you’re somehow reading my thoughts right now then I want you to know that I will always miss you but you were one hell of an evil bastard and you deserved what was coming to you.


End file.
